Rusturf Tunnel
and Verdanturf Town |region=Hoenn |mapdesc=This stone tunnel links together Rustboro and Verdanturf. Its name was chosen as a mixture of the two. |generation= , }} Rusturf Tunnel (Japanese: カナシダトンネル Kanashida Tunnel) is a tunnel between Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town, hence the name. Due to construction on the tunnel, Verdanturf Town can't be accessed through Rusturf Tunnel during the first stages of the game. is needed to fully travel across the Rusturf Tunnel. It is also the only way to travel to a secret area of . After obtaining the , the player follows the Team Aqua or Team Magma Grunt encountered earlier in the game to this tunnel. After defeating him, the player will receive the Devon Goods or Devon Parts , which can be returned to the Devon Corporation. Later in the game, the player will find two people, separated by a pair of rocks which can be smashed using . After the rock is smashed, the man will give the player or Aggronite . Construction Construction of the tunnel had originally begun by the Devon Corporation under the leadership of Mr. Stone in order to link Rustboro, as well as nearly the entire western half of Hoenn, to the large cities in the center of Hoenn, like Slateport City and Mauville City. The tunnel was very nearly completed when Stone realized that the construction work was causing discomfort to the local Pokémon, . The project was canceled, though only two rocks, easily smashed, remained to separate the tunnel. Items }} / after he is defeated|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Devon Goods}} / after he is defeated|OR=yes|AS=yes}} |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Rock Smash |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI }} }} Trainers |220|1|261|Poochyena|♂|11||}} |220|1|261|Poochyena|♂|11||}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Team Magma Grunt| |520|1|261|Poochyena|♂|13}} 150px|Team Aqua Grunt| |520|1|261|Poochyena|♂|13}} 150px|Hiker|Mike|512|2|074|Geodude|♂|16||066|Machop|♂|16|36=ノボル|37=Noboru}} Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In What Would You Do for a Whismur?, Rusturf Tunnel was where Wanda's fiancée was rescued (by 's Marshtomp). One of Team Magma's admins, , was in the Rusturf Tunnel looking for something when she spotted Ruby and kidnapped him, taking him to the other side of the tunnel and persuading him to join Team Magma. Yet Ruby managed to make it out of the tunnel unharmed. Trivia * Both the English and Japanese names of the tunnel are a combination of the two cities it connects (Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town, respectively). * When the two rocks in the tunnel are smashed, they do not reappear when the player leaves and re-enters the tunnel, unlike other breakable rocks found in various locations in the game. * In Generation III, there is here, but it has no in-battle effect; this is because fog was not used as a until Generation IV. In Generation VI, there is no fog. * Development in Rusturf Tunnel was halted due to its inhabitants being sensitive to loud noises, despite the fact that the only Pokémon found in the area naturally have . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=卡綠隧道 Kāluhk Seuihdouh |zh_cmn=卡綠隧道 / 卡绿隧道 Kǎlǜ Suìdào 凯绿隧道 Kǎilǜ Suìdào |fr_ca=Tunnel Mérazon |fr_eu=Tunnel Mérazon |de=Metaflurtunnel |it=Tunnel Menferro |es_la=Túnel Fervergal |es_eu=Túnel Fervergal |ko=금잔터널 Geumjan Tunnel |vi=Đường hầm Kanashida }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Caves de:Metaflurtunnel es:Túnel Fervergal fr:Tunnel Mérazon it:Tunnel Menferro ja:カナシダトンネル zh:卡绿隧道